After the Fall
by Strange Music
Summary: Maybe they the Doctor had known about this when he left. Most have known something like this was going to happen. Jack Gamestation postParting of Way


Titel: **After the Fall**

(A Jack Story - Aftermath "That parting of ways" First part in a storyline of three

**Summary:** Sometimes, the only way to live your life is. To live it one day at a time.  
**Author Notes:** Wanted to finish my Algy/Jack Story but my thoughts came back to the Game station after the doctor left.

Another story that has been in my To do Folder for the last 8 month at the least. Which is why there isn't much Torchwood in it...yet ;)

* * *

**After the Fall  
**  
Met a blind man today 

Almost missed him sitting on a box in a dark hallway.

Could have walked by him so easily especially since I didn't expect anybody to be alive. Too many dead bodies around here. Some leaning and sitting just like he had.

But then he had moved, a hand through his hair and caught my eye.

I think he was as surprised by my presents as I had been by his. But nonetheless also as happy for another human being.

He told me that his name was Mike. On the way to the hideout that I had made for myself he kept telling me about his wife and kids. And how happy he was to have survived the games so that he would be able to return to them as soon as we got of this station.

He didn't realized that I didn't tell him about myself. Somehow words didn't come. Especially since telling me about myself might conclude to him asking me what I was doing here. Asking me how I had come here. And at the end of all those questions he might ask me about Earth. And it I didn't knew how to tell him about Earth yet.

Didn't know how to tell him that even thou he had survived, that might be nothing left for him to return too.

X+X+X+X+X+X+

Met a dump woman today.

Wandering through the floors.

She just stared at me when I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

For a long moment she looked as blind as Mike and I thought that the Darlek's had blinded her too. Then she moved a hand to my cheek and smiled relieved.

A slight smile but there nevertheless.

And then she embraced me. Burrowed her face in my neck.

A small sight almost breathing between her lips. It was the only sound I heard her make ever since.

We call her Clair.

The name had been on a nametag in her hand. Might be her's, might be someone else's. But she responded to it so we let her keep it. Wasn't much else around here.

X+X+X+X+X+X+

Met a deaf man today.

Or actually he found us while we were still looking for survivors. After all 500 Levels leave a lot of places for people too hide.

Too many for even the Darleks to find all of them.

Too few counting the thousands that must have been here only days ago.

Said his name is Brian.

I left him behind to take care of Mike and Clair while I went out for other survivors.

Took some time to convince him that it was better that way. That I was better at taking care of myself without anybody else to take care off.

Didn't find anybody else that day.

Even staying out looking for any sign until late.

When I returned Brian had made dinner. Some savaged food from the other Big Brother houses. It had been nice to find out they had actually waited for me.

X+X+X+X+X+X+

Met a dead man today.

Name is Jack.

Got up in the morning, and there he was.

Not the first or the last dead man for me to find.

Not on this Station.

Thing was even when he was still walking and talking. There was nothing left in his eyes to indicate that he was still alive. Only loss and a lot of pain.

As if he was only the remaining shelf of what had one been a man filled with life. Now with so much lost it had all been taken away.

I had to turn my head. Had to walk away from the looks that I felt like they were still following me. Because I knew that if I would stay even a single second longer. If I would meet his eyes for a single moment more I would loose myself in them.

And that was why I left him behind.

Left him to die.

He was dead anyway would only hinder their efforts and survive and leave this place behind. (Wouldn't probably survive even a single day down on the planet if they ever made it there. ) And when he finally would reach Earth he would be no help either. So it really was the kindest solution to let him die here along with the others who had given their life fighting or hiding. At least it would be quick. No last glace, just a blanket thrown over and then he was gone.

"Tyler?" It was Mike standing at the doorway. With Clair and Brian standing just behind him. Probably worried what had taken him so long.

"Sorry just spent some time being somewhere else" a quick smile to soften the sting.

An answering smile on Mike's lips "Probably a lot better than here. Most certainly couldn't possible be much worse. "A saw Brian's eyes fall on the hidden mirror behind him. Yet he didn seemed to want to ask him about his reason. Only stepping aside to let him leave the room. Once more back in his role as their leader.

And so it was that the mirror was still hidden when they finally managed to leave the station behind 15 days later. Leaving behind the last of the single dead man among the bodies, Leaving behind the last remains of what had once been Jack Harkness.

It was only Tyler Black who left with the Shuttle to a war torn Earth.

Looking only forward.

Met a lot of living people today.

Some hurt, some pained by loss.

Some simply lost.

But all of them looking at him to make it all better. All of them looking at him to tell them what to do. And that's what he did

Maybe they the Doctor had known about this when he left. Most have known something like this was going to happen. For all it was Jack surly would have appreciated a warning. And for all it was Tyler surly would appreciate a lift

**The End**

Sequal is in work...and I am actually almost finished now that my Muse finaly woke up again.


End file.
